Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Twelfth Season (Fanon)
12x01 - All Fins Up - The Krusty Krab is being robbed by an aliance of Plankton and his brother, Jerkton. Mr.Krabs tasks Spongebob to show the krustomers how to defeat the evil-doers. 12x02 - Scary Reefs and Lousy Creeps - The Flying Dutchman and Spongebob get stuck in a scary reef inhabited by lousy creeps and The Flying Dutchman doesn't have his spell book or soul bag to scare away the creeps and the two have to work together despite their difference of life to get back to The Dutchman's ship. 12x03 - Starfish Approved - Patrick Star starts approving of all the talents the Bikini Bottomites have but is at a crossroads when Squidward forces him to approve of a sculpture that just doesn't appeal to Patrick. Patrick goes to Spongebob for advice. 12x04 - The Enlightenment Of Perpentual Excitement - Spongebob and Patrick secretly spy on Squidward to learn why he is so misreable and to find ways to get him happier without memories. 12x05 - Crime Scene Chaos - Spongebob and Sandy try out a scared straight program only to find out the officers want the duo to arrest Mr.Krabs for real due to his greed. 12x06 - Snails Just Need Bail - Thinking he is very underappreciated, Gary The Snail enters a contest of jumping over a Sea Volcano that is at a high risk of exploding but then realizes his mistake and tries to get out of the contest. Spongebob tries to save Gary on his own. 12x07 - Hotel Squid - Squidward gets to a getaway hotel for one night to get away from Spongebob and Patrick until he finds out the hotel is cursed and being bulldozed tonight. 12x08 - Poisonous, Petty and Pretentious - Mr.Krabs accepts a new sauce from a guy in a dark alley and realized it was poisoned and along with Spongebob must find the criminal and make him do right or he is jailed. He happens to work for Plankton. 12x09 - Boater Joker - Mrs.Puff hires a guy she knew for a long time to help teach Spongebob new driving methods to get him graduated and a certified driver until she finds out the guy is conning Spongebob to get arrested. Something, she must stop happening. 12x10 - Caught Soap - Plankton, who is in jail once again accidentally drops the soap(not the innappropriate joke) and must'nt let the prisoners find out. Mr.Krabs and Spongebob meanwhile celebrate Plankton's riddance of one week. 12x11 - Mister Squidward - Squidward is forced by Bikini Bottom High School principal, Blake Shark to be a substitute for Pearl's Math Class. Squidward hates it at first but having Spongebob as an aid might just make him appreciate this new passion. 12x12 - Plankton The Boss - Mr.Krabs has to go with Pearl to a school dance and needs someone to watch The Krusty Krab. That someone is Plankton, who volunteered much to Krabs' dismay and Spongebob must stop Plankton from using his privleges to get a peek at the formula. 12x13 - Funny And Clean But Also Idiotic - Sandy tasks Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward to clean up her treedome so she can impress her Dad, Landy, who is visiting for the weekend. Spongebob and Patrick are given bigger tasks by Squidward as Squidward tries to lounge on Sandy's new relaxation chair. 12x14 - Society - Patrick Star is criticized by the town for not having a good lifestyle. To win them back, Patrick seeks help from both Spongebob and Squidward to be useful in the undersea. 12x15 - Stop, Drop and Pop - The Dirty Bubble and Man-Ray find out the new location of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy and plan to rally the whole team of villains to get revenge for the past defeats. Spongebob and Patrick must stop this from happening. Patrick drops some corny and funny jokes and they want to pop The Dirty Bubble. 12x16 - Smitty's Back - Smitty Werben Jager Man Jensen wants revenge on Mr.Krabs for still keeping his soda drinking hat and Spongebob and Mr.Krabs do all they can to defend themselves and The Krusty Krab from a vengeful skeletal zombie. 12x17 - Bubbles In The House - Spongebob and Patrick have a bubble blowing contest but must get a bubble that floated into Squidward's house out before Squidward returns home from a visit to his Mother's. 12x18 - Krabs Klaw - Mr.Krabs grows a sharper claw on one of his pinchers and Plankton discovers this and decides to masquerade as a wealthy fish to trick Krabs into snagging money with the claw and Plankton can try and steal it to claw the safe open and steal the formula. Spongebob meanwhile tries to get Squidward more involved in work. 12x19 - Surf Pals - Spongebob and Patrick become a pro surfing team but have to face Sandy and Larry the Lobster who are even more pro and they challenged them to surf 1 hour straight in the Surf20 contest, something Mr.Krabs sponsors to receive more money. 12x20 - Scent Of The Silly Protozoan - Plankton develops a weird odor to him and he comes up with an idea to use this odor to scare the customers out of The Krusty Krab so he can snag a Krabby Patty. Spongebob however happened to buy air fresheners which Plankton has to deal with first. 12x21 - Hard Drive - Karen forgets who Plankton is after having a virus put onto her that Plankton removed afterwards and Plankton is forced to use Spongebob and Patrick to help him recover Karen's hard drive and get her back. 12x22 - The Newest Rule - Mrs.Puff says to Spongebob that if he fails the boating test one more time, he will be kicked out of the boating school forever. Spongebob seeks help from Squidward to teach him how to drive better to pass the exam. 12x23 - Sam Star Power - Sam Star invites Spongebob and Patrick to her cave, which is her home for a sleepover but is not pleased that Patrick invited Squidward as well. Sam Star has to either put up with the critical Squidward or lose it like she did in Season 7. 12x24 - Sponge Lunge - Spongebob fears that his legs will snap if he doesn't exercise and begins exercising with lunges. Larry The Lobster sees he is doing it wrong and gives a lunge lesson in his Gym. 12x25 - Tainted Tentacle - Squidward gets a sunburn on his tentacle and tries everything to get rid of it but has no luck and then discovers a new tanning lotion Spongebob has and Squidward tries to convince Spongebob to give him the lotion. 12x26 - Best Friend Defense - Patrick Star helps Spongebob and Mr.Krabs defend The Krusty Krab from having it's formula stolen by Plankton but is he putting in effort? 12x27 - The Smart Effect - Sandy discovers a fish named Shelia who is even smarter than her, 101%, that actually exists. Sandy trains with Squidward and Spongebob(who is naive) to get 102% smarter. 12x28 - Dump Him Down - Patrick Star is accidentally thrown into the garbage truck while looking for a music record in the Krusty Krab dumpster and Spongebob is all on his own to save Patrick before he goes to the dump. 12x29 - King Krabs - Mr.Krabs officially runs for King of Bikini Bottom until he finds out Gary The Snail is running too via Spongebob. Krabs decides to release false propaganda about Gary which Spongebob does not approve of. 12x30 - Creeper Keeper - Squidward makes a new friend named Kaz Creepman(a creeper). Kaz Creepman however was actually creeping about Spongebob's house and Spongebob and Gary are on a hunt for Kaz. Squidward tries to convince Kaz to return Spongebob's belongings before Spongebob and Gary find him. Note : KAZ CREEPMAN IS NAMED AFTER SPONGEBOB WRITER, KAZ PRAPULONIS. 12x31 - I Married A Rock! - Patrick Star marries his rock for no reason which Squidward thinks is stupid and Spongebob thinks it's funny until he realizes Patrick is serious. Spongebob has to see if Patrick is willing to be the same starfish he was before and not go on a honeymoon with his rock. 12x32 - Squatch Bunch - Spongebob and Patrick go camping but encounter Squidward and Mr.Krabs who are also there to hunt for the legendary Sea-Squatch, the bigfoot of the undersea. Spongebob and Patrick decide to hunt for the Sea-Squatch as well hoping to get fun prizes while Squidward wants a new clarinet and Krabs wants the $50,000 award for capture. 12x33 - Spongebob Fatpants - Spongebob Squarepants is on a medical leave after a bubble blowing accident.... and gains so much weight after laying on the couch nonstop, not even getting up for a drink or the toilet and has Gary tend to that. Gary, with Squidward's help(since he is annoyed of the trash in Sponge's yard spilling over into his yard) try to get Spongebob himself again. 12x34 - Scared Senseless - Spongebob is absolutely petrified of the city around him after seeing a scary movie about Hash Slinging Slashers. Squidward, just to prove a point and not be mean, tries to prank Spongebob but can't find a Hash Slinging Slasher costume. 12x35 - Old Barnacles - Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr.Krabs are teleported to the future by Plankton in an effort to steal the formula but Plankton teleported himself as well and the year is 2056 and the main characters experience their elderly counterparts and try their best to get back to the present or their old counterparts pass away due to seeing their youths. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists